Marcus' First Day
by John Storm
Summary: My first one shot story. Marcus starts his first day at the Cornerian Military Academy. A day full of mischief, bullies, and possible love. Please R&R.


Here we go, my first one shot story. Please do not expect much from this story as I got bigger, more important stories that I want to write soon. But I hope that you enjoy.

This story corresponds to my Legend of Star Ghost series. I would recommend reading my story "Legend of Star Ghost I: Annihilation" before reading this one. There are some references that story in this one.

_Cornerian Military Academy: First Day of Class_

"Dang Marcus this is heavy. Why did you choose such a heavy recliner?" Fox shouts struggling to hold his grip on the recliner.

"I didn't pick it out mom did." Marcus groans trying to lift the recliner up and over the final stair.

Fox, on the bottom in of the recliner, can't see the smile crossing Krystal's face. She choose this recliner because it was the most comfortable one of the market. When it comes to her children money is the no object.

Fox wishes that Krystal would help out but she's got her hands full with the seven year old three kits behind her. Maranda, Brandi, and Victoria, are a handful. They got Fox and Krystal's stubbornness. The five month old boy in her belly is just making things more difficult for her at the moment.

Marcus, currently fourteen, is regretting waiting till the first day of class to move in. He had the option of moving in two days ago but choose to wait to avoid the rush. Now he feels rushed into getting everything moved in. His first class starts in just two hours.

Fox feels his grip weakening. "Marcus put the chair down now."

"Can't dad, there's no place to put it down. It'll fall if I do."

A black blur comes out of nowhere from behind Fox and grabs the corner of the recliner. "Don't worry I got it."

Fox looks up and sees a familiar large, black wolf staring down at him.

"Jonathan Storm, to the rescue again." Krystal jokes.

"Of course Krys, I've been saving your butt since we were kids. You owe me at least twenty life debts."

"Very funny Johnny boy. So where's Fara?"

"She's looking out for Hunter and April. I came by to see if you guys needed help moving in."

"Oh yeah, we can use your muscles Johnny." Marcus says.

With Johnny's help, what should've taken hours takes minutes. His strong muscles allow him to carry things that would've taken both Marcus and Fox together to lift. But it's Krystal's perfectionist nature that makes things take longer. Everything's gotta be in just the right place for Krystal to be happy. It drives Fox and Johnny crazy.

"So Marcus," Johnny says with a sarcastic look as he grasps Marcus' shoulder roughly almost popping his shoulder out of socket, "Are you ready for all the tail you're going to get here?"

"What are you talking about Uncle John?"

"Think about Marcus. You're the son of a famous war hero and you're a good looking young man. Every young girl will be after you."

Krystal glares at Johnny with a gaze that would make an oak tree whither and day, if one was in the room. "Jonathan, get out of here before you put any ideas in my sons head. The last thing I need is for you to turn my son into a lady's man. That's a mother's worst nightmare."

"Awwww is someone getting a little emotional." Johnny jokes at Krystal's emotional state.

"Jonathan, get out of here before I bet your butt. NOW!" Krystal angrily points to the door.

"Alright, I can take a hint. I'll be outside if you need me."

_Outside Marcus' room_

Fox looks over at the large, black lupine leaning on the wall with a "get me out of here" expression. His thoughts appear to be anywhere but here.

"Johnny," Fox calls getting the wolf to look at him, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"We both do Fox. Our class starts in an hour."

"I wasn't talking about that Johnny. I mean shouldn't you be helping Alisha move in?"

"No, she only has one class today and that's ours. Fara's coming by later and I'm going to help her move in afterwards."

"Makes sense, she's starting her third year right?"

"No fourth, this is her last year."

"Oh, and we got her for our advanced air combat class?"

"And my advanced self-defense class."

"Well since she's your daughter Alisha be able to teach your class then." Fox jokes.

"After everything I've taught her she should be. Anyone that messes with her will regret it. If their still alive." Johnny jokes getting a big laugh out of Fox.

Fox starts to laugh but suddenly stops. Johnny notices his gaze it set on something behind him. He turns around and finds himself staring along with Fox. Wolf and Maria O'Donnell are walking down the hallway towards them. Johnny stands up straight not breaking his gaze at them. Neither Fox nor Johnny says a word when Wolf and Maria stop right in front of them. The moment quickly becomes tense and awkward, especially between Wolf and Fox, even though the two haven't been enemies for over a decade.

Maria breaks the tension. "Johnny how've you been?"

"I've doing ok Maria. What are you two doing here?"

"We're helping Jessica move in obviously Johnny." Maria sarcastically shouts at the black lupine. "You should know that you furball."

A slight smile crosses Johnny's face. "I see that Wolf is treating you well."

"Of course he is. It took me forever to straighten him out. And by the way thanks Johnny, thanks for helping Maria get into the academy." Maria wraps her arm around Wolf's shoulder. "We owe you one for that."

"Don't worry about it. That's what family does for each other. We help each other out when they need help."

"Well thank you very much Johnny. Jessica wouldn't have been able to get in if you haven't pulled some strings." Maria says referring to her husband's reputation. Wolf's actions with Venom and against Corneria have had an impact on his daughter's life. When the Academy Recruiter found out that Jessica was Wolf's daughter they denied her emission into the Academy. When Fara heard about it she forced Johnny into pulling some strings to let her niece.

"I didn't act alone Maria. Fox helped me out a lot." Johnny replies placing a hand on the vulpine's shoulder. "He has better pull around here than I do."

Wolf and Maria look at Fox completely stunned. Neither of them expected Fox to help them. Wolf and Fox haven't spoken a word to each other in years. At least when they were enemies they recognized each other's existence.

Maria jumps on Fox and wraps her arms around his neck so tight that he can hardly breathe. "Thank you Fox, I'll never forget this kindness."

"You're welcome Maria."

Wolf walks up to Fox and does something that no one ever expected. He offers Fox his hand to shake. Fox looks at Wolf's open hand at first half expecting it to be a trick. But Fox eventually accepts and firmly grasps Wolf's open hand. "Thank you Fox. Hopefully I can repay you the favor someday."

"You're very welcome Wolf."

Wolf and Maria walk away leaving Johnny and Fox to look at each other. Maria stops at the end of the hallway. "HEY JOHNNY!" Maria shouts, "REMEMBER TO LOOK AFTER JESSICA! IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!"

"Tell me something I don't know Maria. If anything happens to Jessica then Fara will beat me for you."

Krystal and Marcus walk out to call Fox and Johnny back in. "Fox, it's time to say goodbye to your son."

"Ok honey," Fox and Johnny walk back inside Marcus' room to say their goodbyes. Johnny closes the door knowing that Fox doesn't like for his emotions to be displayed in public.

Marcus says goodbye to Johnny first. Since Marcus knows that he'll be seeing Johnny again soon he just shakes Johnny's hand. "Thank you for helping me move in Johnny."

"No problem little man. Just be careful around here. And don't go expecting any special treatment from me. Ask Daniel, Jennifer, and Alisha, I didn't them any special treatment and they're my kids."

"I wouldn't dream of having any special treatment from you Uncle John."

Marcus, knowing that he'll see his father soon too lightly hugs him. "Look after mom will you dad? I think she's getting a little emotional about me growing up."

"Oh trust me Marcus you got no idea." Fox smiles knowing about the baby growing in Krystal's baby.

Krystal, on the other hand, is one the verge of tears. Her little boy's grown up so fast so quickly. It seems like just yesterday Krystal was bouncing baby Marcus in her arms and she was bottle feeding him. Krystal wraps her arms around Marcus' neck and refuses to let go. If she didn't have three other kids to look after and expecting another child Krystal would be devastated.

Krystal notices some dirt on Marcus' face. Krystal grabs Marcus' shoulders and licks the dirt off his face. "Mom, what are you doing?" Marcus shouts as he jumps back.

"Sorry Marcus but in my eyes you'll always be my little boy. No matter how old you get."

Marcus looks at his mom sympathetically. The only time he's seen his mom like this was when Maranda almost died. She cried for over a week until Maranda was stable. Marcus hugs Krystal close and lets her cry on his shoulder. "It's ok mom. I'll be fine. I got dad and Uncle John looking out for me."

"That's what worries me. Your father and Johnny can be a bit crazy at times, especially Johnny."

"Ha ha, very funny Krystal." Johnny sarcastically laughs. "Just because Triton and I accidently set the bell tower on fire when we kids doesn't mean we were troublemakers."

"Yeah, I find the "accidently" part hard to believe. I know how you and Triton were."

"I'm going to guess and say that you and Triton were pretty crazy when you were my age." Marcus butts in.

"Yeah we were. I gave my father quite a few headaches." Johnny jokes.

"I bet you did John."

Without saying another word Johnny turns and leaves. He has to get ready for his class. That and he knows that Krystal wants to see goodbye her son in private. Fox guides Maranda, Brandi, and Victoria out of the room.

Krystal grabs Marcus' shoulders and looks deep into his blue eyes. "Son, I want you to know that I love you more than anything. Please be careful while you're here. I'd be devastated if anything happened to you."

"I'll be fine mom. I'm the son of Fox McCloud, nothing can beat me."

"I know Marcus but you're also my son. You're Cerinian royalty so act like it. But most importantly treat everyone with respect. You treat people with respect and you'll get respect."

"I promise mom I'll make you proud of me."

"Thank you Marcus." Krystal pulls Marcus close and hugs him tight. She refuses to let go of her son. Marcus just lets his mother hold him tight. This is the last time she'll see him for a while so he might as well let his mother have her moment.

_5 hours later_

Marcus finds himself walking around the Academy courtyard completely lost. He's been wandering around the campus for the past hour trying to get a map of the place in his mind. Marcus remembers that the first thing Fox told him to do once he got settled in was walk around the campus and figure out where everything is. "_It's gonna take for me to find my way around this place."_

Suddenly Marcus' telepathy picks up on someone in trouble nearby. Marcus looks around as best he can. Other than himself there is no one in the courtyard. Then Marcus hears someone scream around the corner. Marcus takes off running as fast as he can.

Marcus turns the corner and freezes at the sight in front of him. Seven thugs are harassing a young grey wolf/fennec fox hybrid. The girl is around Marcus' age and very pretty. She looks like a young Fara, with her long goofy ears, but with grey fur. The thugs are pulling on her ears and grabbing her tail. Two of the thugs are acting like bodyguards making sure that no one approaches.

The thought of running away and leaving the young, pretty vixen behind at the hands of these thugs doesn't even echo in Marcus' head. Marcus has too much of his father in him to turn and leave. But the thought of getting his butt kicked is still in his mind. Even with Johnny's training seven is still a bunch of guys to fight.

"HEY JACKASSES, LEAVE HER ALONE!" Marcus screams at the top of his voice.

All of the thugs turn around and glare at Marcus. The leader, a large, cocky Crocodile, holds the vixen by the hair like she's but a doll. The Crocodile laughs at Marcus and pulls harder on the girl's hair. Marcus looks at the young vixen, her facial expression says "help me" but her eyes say "go, save yourself before it's too late." The tears streaming from her eyes make Marcus' heart feel like it's about to break. There's no way in heck he's leaving her.

"Look at what we got here." The Crocodile shouts for everyone to hear. "A fox who doesn't know his place." The thugs laugh at their leader's remark. "Go away boy before you get hurt."

"There's no way I'm leaving. Just let her go now before I break your jaw."

"You're joking right? How is a little furball like you going to do that?"

Marcus smiles, knowing the odds are against him but not giving the thugs the satisfaction of seeing his fear. "Simple, like this." Marcus rushes towards the Crocodile at full speed and using a technique that Johnny taught him, jumps in the air and brings his elbow down full force on the Crocodile's snout, breaking his jaw instantly. The Crocodile lands on the ground with a thud, unconscious.

Marcus looks around noticing that the thugs are just as surprised as he is. It actually worked. But Marcus realizes that he has to snap out of his amazement quickly. The other thugs will snap out of it soon and be on him in a second. It's best to use the advantage while it's still present.

Marcus spins around full force towards the closest thug slamming his fist into his nose, breaking it. The thug jumps back holding his nose. Marcus elbows the next thug in the face then his knee impacts his nuts. The thug collapses on the ground holding what's left of his balls.

Marcus hears two thugs rushing towards him. He back kicks the closest thug in the stomach, knocking his breath out. Marcus backhands the other in the jaw. Both thugs jump back staggered.

Before Marcus can jump at the thugs he feels a strong blow impact the back of his head. The blow almost knocks Marcus out. Marcus collapses on the ground barely conscious. Before he can get back up two thugs grabs his arms and pull him up. Marcus struggles to get free but the two thugs hold him down as best he can. Just as Marcus feels he's about to break free another thugs wraps his arms around Marcus' neck and squeezes until he can hardly breathe. The three thugs hold Marcus down while the other four recover from their wounds. The four of them crackle their knuckles and stare Marcus down. All of them are looking forward to pounding the young vulpine into a bloody pulp.

Getting beaten is the last thing on Marcus' mind. All that matter is that the girl is safe. Marcus looks around hoping to see that she's run off, hopefully to get help. But he sees her pinned against the wall by one of the thugs.

The leader walks over towards Marcus spitting out three of his teeth. "You're a spiteful little furball. I see that we're going have to teach you a lesson on not sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

The thug grabs Marcus by the collar and draws back to break Marcus' nose. Marcus closes his eyes readying himself for the pain. At least it'll be worth it as long as the girl is not hurt.

Suddenly Marcus feels thugs let go of him followed by the sounds of someone taking a severe beating. Marcus opens his eyes and all he sees is a brown blur and the thugs getting their butts kicked. "_Holy crap who is this?"_

Marcus turns around and sees the three thugs that were holding him down running away like their tails were on fire. Even the thug that was holding the vixen against the wall has turned tail and ran. Marcus turns back to see who came to rescue only to be surprised at what he sees. Standing before him is Alisha Storm holding a thug who's larger than she is by the neck like he's just a toy.

The leader tries to crawl away from Alisha, she broke his leg. But Alisha stomps on his back and turns him up to face her. Alisha kneels down so she's inches away from his face. The Crocodile can feel the vixen's breathe on his face. If she wasn't so tough and about to brake him into pieces the thug would be hitting on her right now. "I told you before Alex to leave my cousin alone. This is your last warning. Now don't let me see you within a hundred yards of her ever again."

At first Marcus thinks that Alisha is talking about him. Though they're not blood cousins he and Alisha are close enough to each other to be cousins. But when Alisha said "her" Marcus knew that she wasn't talking about him. Knowing that Alisha has figured out how to block his telepathy (something she learned from her father), Marcus reads the other girl's mind. The wolf/fox hybrid is Jessica O'Donnell, the daughter of Wolf and Maria O'Donnell. That means Jessica and Alisha blood cousins.

Alisha lets go of the Crocodile and doesn't take her eyes off him until his friends grabs his arms and drag him away. None of them take their eyes off Alisha. Their fear of the vixen is obvious.

As soon as the thugs are out of sight Alisha turns and sarcastically smiles at Marcus. "Boy, didn't you learn anything from my dad?"

"Obviously not as much as you. He's taught you more than he's taught me."

Alisha smiles and shakes her head at Marcus. She can't help but feel disappointed with him. Apparently her father's teachings haven't been put to good use by Marcus. "You ok Jessica?"

Instead of answering Alisha's question Jessica rushes on Marcus and hugs him. She squeezes his neck so tight that he can hardly breathe. But Marcus doesn't push her away. She's so beautiful that he doesn't want to let go. But Marcus doesn't embrace her. The thought of her being related to a girl he considers his cousin makes him feel awkward. Marcus just stands there looking at Alisha hoping she gives him some kind of indication as to what to do. Alisha just stands there trying not to laugh.

"Thank you for saving me. I owe you one for this . . . uh, what's your name?"

"Marcus McCloud"

"Oh your Fox and Krystal's boy. It's an honor to be rescued by you. I'm Jessica O'Donnell by the way."

"Well then Jessica, it's an honor to meet you." Marcus says trying not to think about Jessica's lips being inches away from his. Deep down Marcus' instincts are telling him to kiss the young vixen. But something doesn't feel right. Being close to Alisha, though not blood – related, makes Marcus feel awkward around Madison. The situation quickly becomes awkward.

"Well I got to be going. My class starts in a few minutes." Madison says breaking the tension. She turns to Alisha. "I'll talk to you later ok."

"No problem cuz. Just stay out of trouble." Alisha shouts sarcastically knowing that staying out of trouble is almost impossible for Madison.

Madison surprises Marcus and Alisha by planting a quick kiss on Marcus' cheek. "That's for coming to my rescue. Hopefully I'll see you later."

"We'll see each other around." Marcus rubs the back of his head trying to hide his shyness around the vixen. "Maybe we can hang out sometime."

"That sounds awesome Marcus. I'll talk to you later boy." Madison says then walks away leaving Marcus and Alisha behind. As Madison walks away Marcus can't help but watch Madison's tail sway back in forth like he's in a trance. Alisha slaps Marcus in the back of the head snapping him back to reality.

"Hey boy, I may be closer to you than her but I'll give you a little warning." Alisha grabs Marcus by the collar and draws him close to her. "You break her heart and I will cut your dick off and shove it up your ass."

"Whoa calm down Alisha. I'm not going to make a move on her. I just want to see her as friends."

"Marcus you forget that I inherited my father's Wolf sense. I can read your emotions like a book." Alisha punches Marcus in the shoulder. The blow knocks Marcus a few feet back. "I can see you like her. So what's the problem?"

"What's the problem?" Marcus shouts, shocked and confused. "She's related to you. As close as we are it'd be like I was dating my cousin."

Alisha laughs so hard her sides start to hurt. She doubles over and grabs Marcus' shoulder and squeezes so hard that Marcus feels like his shoulder blade's going to break. "Marcus, she is not related to you at all. You're free to date her. But my warning still stands."

"Ok," Marcus looks at Alisha terrified. She's only a few years older than Marcus and only an inch taller. But she's as buff as a body builder and has her father's skill. Just knowing that her father is the legendary martal artist Johnny Storm is enough to make Marcus' spine tremble. "I'll catch you later Alisha."

Marcus keeps an eye on Alisha until he's out of her sight. He wants to get as far away from her as fast as she can. Out of all the Storm children Alisha's the most terrifying to be around. It's not that she's mean as much as she has anger problems, like her father but more dangerous.

"_Wow, what a first day. Getting into a fight with some bullies and possibly falling in love at the same time. If this is what the academy has in store for me than I'm going to enjoy it."_

The End . . .

Hope you enjoyed the story. I wrote this mostly to fill in some blanks and out of fun.

I am sorry if this story wasn't up to your expectations. I really didn't put as much effort into this story as I have with my previous ones. Mostly because I have much bigger stories to write. So I kinda rushed through writing this one.*


End file.
